Snow
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: The brawlers have to stay inside smash mansion because of the snow. Zelda brings Link hot chocolate. Zelink oneshot.


Snow

Snow. Just what the brawlers wanted hear. Their spirits were crushed when Peach came back into smash

mansion covered in that white stuff. They had planned an all-time brawl today but the snow ruined everything. The only thing left to do was stay inside.

"Aw, cheer up, guys," Peach said in her usual high-pitched voice. She came into the living room with a tray of hot chocolate mugs to see everyone sitting and staring out the window. Even Sonic didn't want to go outside to sit on the roof in that weather. "I made hot chocolate!" Princess Peach was the only one who's spirits were high. She wasn't much of a fighter, more of a pacifier. And blistering cold weather could only mean one thing: sit around the fire place with Mario! Yes, she was _very_ excited.

"Leave us alone, leech," said Captain Falcon. He would always call her that. Usually Mario would object but this time he just watched the snow fall out the window.

"Uh!" Peach exclaimed, insulted. She put the tray of hot chocolate on the coffee table and left the room.

Everything was still. Pikachu lay on the rug whimpering and Toon Link clung to the lamp. Toon Link, actually, wasn't upset because of the weather. Earlier that morning he bugged the leader of smash mansion to let Toon Zelda join the brawl. But the leader refused and now he was heartbroken. Ganondorf sat on one of the chairs with a disgusted look on his face while Link and Zelda sat on the couch with their heads down. Wario sat on the floor picking his nose, though he looked thoughtful. The Pokemon Trainer sat on the ground surrounded by his Pokemon, biting his lip. Pit was staring out the window, once in a while flapping his wings. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were lying on the ground near the door in a pile of banana peels, and Mario had started to hit his head against the wall. Meta Knight was sitting aloofly in the corner with his cape wrapped around him and his feet sticking out. The rest of the brawlers were sitting or standing somewhere around the living room, looking downcast.

"Hey, bro," Luigi said, breaking the silence.

Mario looked over from the wall and rubbed his sore head. "Yeah, 'uigi?" he asked in his thick Italian accent.

"Let's order a pizza," Luigi suggested.

"Alright," Mario replied, still downcast. He was about to leave the room when he turned around and asked the group, "You wanna-a pizza?"

"Sure," the group replied simultaneously, still sounding depressed. After Mario left, Peach came in.

"I need to speak with you, Princess Zelda," the princess of Mushroom Kingdom said. Zelda reluctantly got up and walked over to Peach. Then the two princesses left the room.

"Why are you acting downcast?" Peach questioned as they walked down the hall. "It's not like you like fighting or anything."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, but Link and I were going to be on a team today," she replied, looking down.

Peach stopped and shook her head. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. Simple, naive Zelda. Don't you know that there are more romantic things to do with Link then just fight?"

Princess Zelda looked surprised. "H-how did you know I...." she began.

"I can see it in your eyes," Peach replied simply. "Anyways, I'm welcoming this weather. I'd rather stay by a nice warm fire with Mario then fight with him. Much more romantic." They turned around and started to walk to the living room.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, but what shall I do?" she inquired. They soon came to the entrance of the living room.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something," Peach said. Then she nudged Zelda into the living room.

Zelda entered with a stumble; however, nobody noticed. They were too busy watching Toon Link and Sonic lying on the ground, emotionally breaking down.

"I want Toon Zelda!" Toon Link cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"And I want Amy!" Sonic wailed, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Ike yelled, shaking them. "Tomorrow you can skip the fighting and visit your girlfriends!" That quieted them down.

Link sat alone on the couch, his head bowed. He was thinking about punching Ganondorf. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Link, do you want some hot chocolate?" Zelda asked. She was standing in front of him with a two mugs of cocoa. Her face was slightly red.

A smile spread across Link's face. "Sure," he replied. "Sit down." He tapped the seat on the couch next to him.

Zelda looked relieved as she sat down and handed Link his cocoa. She watched him drink it as she drank her's. He had the mug up to his lips and tilted back but he was looking up, keeping a close eye on the princess. After he had had enough for a while, he set the mug down on the end table.

Just as Zelda was putting her mug onto the other end table, she felt an arm wrap around her. She slowly turned her head to see Link smiling affectionately at her. She sighed a sigh of relief. For some reason, she didn't feel nervous anymore around Link.

Link tightened his grip around her and scooted closer. "Snow isn't all bad," he told her in a low voice. "I kinda like it."

Zelda giggled slightly and looked up into the young man's sparkling blue eyes. As she looked into them she didn't even notice that they were getting closer. Before she knew what was happening, she felt Link's lips lock onto her's. It was a strange feeling that neither she nor he had ever experienced before. To each other, their lips tasted balmy and felt soft. Soon they pulled each other closer, making the passion meter of the kiss skyrocket. They felt each other's love and affection in this kiss. Suddenly _somebody_ had to break it up.

"Ew, they're eating each other," came a voice. Link and Zelda quickly separated to see Pit, along with everyone else, staring at them.

Link and Zelda's faces turned deep red. _"Well, I might as well say it," _Link thought as everyone stared wide-eyed at them. He turned to face Zelda. "Zel...." he began, keeping everyone on the edge of their seat."Zel, I love you," he finished softly.

Zelda's heart was overjoyed to hear this. She had had feelings for him for a long time but she never knew that he had some for her. She stared at him for a while; his head was hung and he looked ashamed. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Link, I love you too!" she squealed.

"Aw," said Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Falco, Fox, Ice Climbers, Ike, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Lucario, Lucas, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Meta Knight, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Olimar, Peach, Pikachu, Pit, R.O.B., Pokemon Trainer, Samus, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, and Yoshi.

"Ew," said Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wario, and Wolf.

Zelda giggled with joy and brought her lips to Link's. Everyone started to clap. After the sweet kiss ended, Peach called out to everyone, "The pizzas have arrived! Let's go to kitchen and eat!" Everyone stampeded out of the living room, almost knocking her down. Just as Link and Zelda were about to get off the couch, she stopped them. "I called them to the kitchen to give you two a minute alone," she told them.

Link and Princess Zelda smiled. The young hero wrapped his arm around Zel and squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks Peach," he said. After Peach had left the room, Link lightly planted a kiss on Zelda's nose. "I'll never brawl against you again," he promised.

"Me neither," Zelda replied, smiling honestly. "My Link."

"My Zelda," Link whispered. Then he tenderly brushed his lips against her's again.

THE END


End file.
